Remembering
by nayaruss
Summary: Shun's remembering the love he shared with Alice. Find out all that has happen in their past and why is he fearing for the worst with their realationship and when she dies? Complete.


Present.

**Past.**

_**Remembering Past. **_

_**I do not own Bakugan. **_

_**Remembering**_

**Shun was a high school junior, 16. He was a unique, nobody could ever be like him and so many wanted to, and so many wanted to be with him, but that would never happen because his eyes were set on only one person.**

_**He stood nervously in front of her classroom waiting for her to come out. He stood stoically as if nothing was going on, but his sweaty palms were saying otherwise. He had thought about what he would say because he didn't want to screw up what might have been his only chance. **_

"_**H-Hello S-Shun," she said nervously. A small blush appeared on her face. He smiled. She looked pretty when she blushed.**_

"_**Hello Alice, I-I wanted to k-know," his throat felt dry. He didn't know what to do.**_

"_**S-Shun?" she questioned curious**_

"_**I know this may sound cliché, but I wanted to know if you would go out with me Friday night?" he said sweating bullets.**_

"_**U-Um…" her eyes started to wander around the hall, aimlessly.**_

"_**What's wrong?" he asked, scared.**_

"_**I don't know if I should or can…" she said staring at the ground, playing with her hands**_

"_**Oh…" Shun said not really knowing what he was feeling. He was happy that wasn't a total rejection, but upset he had to go ask her grandfather. **_

"_**Well if I have to ask your grandfather does that mean that's a yes from you?" he asked curious of her answer**_

"_**Sure Shun," she said lightening the room with her smile.**_

_**Shun gleamed happily. He was proud that one thing was accomplished.**_

**Shun stood by his locker reminiscing of when he went to go meet Alice's grandfather.**

_**He walked into the restaurant. He decided he would wear a casually elegant outfit. He wore a simple dress shirt and suit pants. He didn't want to seem overdressed or underdressed. **_

"_**Hello Mr. Micheal Gehabich, sir," he felt like he was about to pee in his pants. He gave him a firm handshake and sat down in his chair. He stared waiting for him to interrogate him, but he only asked simple questions like: 'What are your intensions? How long have you've been interested in my granddaughter.' There were threats like: 'If you hurt her I'll kill you and then I'll bring you back to life and have someone else kill you.' but the fact of the matter was shun wasn't afraid of Alice's grandfather only that he would disapprove and he wouldn't get his chance. **_

**Shun didn't really take him too serious because he did not have any impure intensions. All he wanted was to treat her to a good time and hoped he would have a true relationship with her. He had already lost so much; he didn't want to lose someone as good as her.**

**He recalled when they went out to eat. They were both so nervous. He couldn't believe how it all ended.**

_**They went for a small stroll in the park and had a set picnic was ready, waiting. **_

"_**It's beautiful, Shun," she said delighted**_

_**Shun was proud of himself. He had did it all on his own, even made the food.**_

_**What happened next was unexpected…**_

_**A crowd of people started to run towards the both of them as they lay watching the sunset.**_

_**Shun was the first to notice and the first to react. He rolled and grabbed Alice's body and started to roll. He didn't know what else to do, but he thought quickly on his feet (well back actually). Both he and Alice rolled down the hill and they both fell into the small pond at the bottom of the hill.**_

_**When they both came from the pond they were cracking up laughing. Shun lay soaked as Alice started her way to where he was. Her heavy clothing put a burden on her slim body and from weakness and the fact she was laughing so hard—she collapsed-on top of Shun.**_

"_**A-Alice?" he questioned**_

_**She placed her finger on his lip and told him to be quiet.**_

"_**I'm enjoying the moment," she said quietly closing her eyes and smiling**_

_**Shun had no disagreements. Both of them fell asleep on top of each other. **_

_**They didn't get up until the sunlight blinded them both and ruined their sleep.**_

**Shun remembered when both of them were grounded for 3 months after that.**

**Shun walked out of the school building in the pouring rain and started to run. He was running as fast as he could.**

**When he arrived rain poured and the already planted snow lay fresh and un-motioned. Shun looked at the tombstone. The name was covered by the snow and mush, the rain caused.**

"**I miss you so much. I wish you were here to help me because I don't know what to do without you."**

**He thought back…**

_**Alice and Shun had been together for a year and a half. They were celebrating the anniversary of when they officially first kissed.**_

_**They had just finished when Alice started to cough.**_

"_**Are you alright?" Shun asked worried, "You look paler than usually," he noticed.**_

_**Her eyes became softened and their walked slowed.**_

"_**What's wrong?" he asked fearful now.**_

"_**I'm dying," she said plainly tears filling in her eyes. Shun didn't know what to do all he knew was that his lungs, brain, and heart were not all cooperating because he couldn't breathe. **_

"_**What do you mean?" he choked out**_

"_**When I was a child I had a heart valve placed inside of me. It worked. But now it's starting to fail. The doctors don't think I'll make it through how many surgeries I'll have to go through when they replace this one. They are-" that's all she said before she collapsed.**_

_**Shun ran to the hospital with all his might releasing every tear that fell from his eyes. He loved her. She couldn't die.**_

"_**I'll save you no matter what," he promised**_

**After that Shun looked on up everything, anything he thought that would help Alice. What he found was that there was a valve that could help her but hasn't been used. He had to try…he had to…for her.**

"_**I'll be waiting when you come out," he said watching as they rolled her into the O.R.(operating room). **_

_**He waited patiently with her grandfather and the brawlers. When the doctor came out his face wasn't pleasurable.**_

"_**What happened is she alright?"**_

"_**The operation was a success. Her heart is pumping normally,"**_

"_**But?" he said waiting for the news that would break his heart**_

"_**There were complications…"**_

"_**Complications?"**_

"_**She's alive but she had a stroke during the operation and she's in a coma,"**_

_**That same feeling came, the feeling of nothing. No air, no hope, nothing, he wanted to die. **_

_**Shun walked out and screamed. He didn't know what to do. He knew the risk but he had to take them because she would have died…she was alive…barely. Was it his fault for pushing it?**_

**Shun looked at the tombstone. "I'm sorry…I should have-" the tears dwelling in his eyes did not fall, but his phone rang.**

"**Hello," he said trying to keep his composure.**

"**W-What?" Shun quickly got up and started to run.**

"**What happened?" he said out of breath**

**Only happiness glowed in the room. Shun could feel a wind of happiness fill his lungs. **

The day had passed and Shun was back at the tombstone crying.

"You won't believe it I wish you were here right now. I've missed you so much. I never thought someone could ever make me feel the way you used to, but she does…almost better. She's awake. Mom, Alice's awake. She woke up yesterday. I'm sorry I left so early but I couldn't believe it. I guess you are looking after me. Thanks for letting me have some more time with her because everyone knows I wasn't ready to let her go." He said wiping away the slush on the stone

_Shiori Kazami _

_Mom, Wife, Friend_

_June 1- May 7, _

R.I.P

"I got go, Mom, I've been waiting for Alice for months, now she's awake. I'll come by tomorrow, alright,"

He said walking away towards Alice

**Please review hoped you liked it….**


End file.
